


Keeping Secrets

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is in love with Dean. <br/>To deal with that she gets a boyfriend.<br/>He isn't the best person...</p>
<p>TRIGGERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seceret

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse
> 
> Please if you can't handle turn back now.
> 
> Made this because I just wanted too. Maybe it'll help someone to reach out if their in this situation?
> 
> Based off the song Keeping Secrets by Mallory Knox  
> Good song.

_You got a new guy, but he ain't the nice type I see you with your throat set sight in his eyes I know it wont, wont, wont be long til His blood's stop beating and broken his prize I want you to know that I'm waiting here out of sight And if he likes beating birds then he's in for a fright Cause I won't let you out of my sight You are my girl, for you I will fight_

You’ve been best friends with the Winchesters since you were little; your dad’s hunted together. Sam was your best friend. You’ve been more close to Dean though so it wasn’t a surprise that you had ended up falling for him; though you knew you couldn’t be together. You lived in the Men of Letter’s Bunker with them, hunting with them.

You recently had gotten a new boyfriend, Alex. You could tell Dean didn’t like him the moment he met him, though you didn’t know why. When they had met they were both perfectly civil.

**_There was a knock on the door. You ran giddily to answer it, eager to get this show on the road._ **

**_You opened the door to Alex standing there, looking nice in his blue button up and jeans._ **

**_You gave him a kiss, grabbing his hand, Alex chuckled, dragging him to the dining room. As you pulled him in the room Dean and Sam had stood, Sam holding his hand out first._ **

**_“You must be Alex. Y/N told us all about you, I’m Sam.” Alex shook his hand, turning to greet Dean. Dean just stood with his arms crossed over his chest, staring, more like glaring, at Alex._ **

**_Dean finally took his hand, shaking it. “Dean.”_ **

**_“Nice to meet you Dean.” Alex and Dean stared at each other for a whole minute before you interrupted them. _ **

**_“Let’s eat!”_ **

You never understood why the two disliked each other. You just hoped they would come around soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple months after Alex started changing.

At first it didn’t really bother you. It was just small things; he would get irritated more, come home from work angry, and drink more.

Though, it quickly led to worse.

You’ve been sleeping over his house more because you were getting serious. He came home one night, drunk off his ass; angry.

Alex slammed the door open, making you jump. You turned off the TV show you were watching, walking to him.

“Alex. Baby? Are you alright?” You went to go help him, putting your hand on his shoulder. He quickly pushed it off, “Get off me!”

“Okay… Let’s get you to bed.”

You tempted to help him to bed, putting your arm around his waist but he quickly took your arm twisting it, slamming you against the wall.

“Wha- What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing Alex! You don’t get to just slam me against the fucking wall!” You tried wiggling from his grasp but he held fast, pressing harder.

“Shut the fuck up bitch. I know you’re fucking cheating on me with that fuck chiseled chest hunter. Fucking whore.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? You think I’m cheating on you with _Dean_ , of all people? Come on. I wouldn’t cheat.”

“Don’t lie to me slut!” He threw you down on the floor, kicking you in your stomach a couple times. “Don’t fucking get up.”

You lay there, in pain and unable to comprehend what just happened. You decided to leave for the night, go back to the bunker.

You call Dean to come pick you up, having been picked up from Alex. He told you he would be there soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, why aren’t you staying at Alex’s?” Dean asked when on the road back to the bunker.

“Can’t I come see the two guys that are some of the most important people to me without being questioned about it?” You laughed and turned towards the window, trying to conceal the wince from Dean.

You didn’t know that he had noticed and frowned, but let it go.


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N reveals her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! :)

_And it's true I saw him smile as he ripped you apart I saw his face as you fell to your knees I saw the bruises paint your body (As your blood ran free) And your heart I heard it smash as it fell to the floor I had to watch as your world caved in And I'd do anything now baby To set you free again_

For the next couple months it kept getting worse. Alex hit you more. You knew you could defend yourself but you always felt bad if you did, he was drunk and angry. It wasn’t long before he started saying cruel things; lowering your self-esteem.

You stayed at the bunker more; happy to have the Winchesters there to keep you distracted from the pain and grief. Though, when you did come back to the bunker worse for ware, you sometimes forgot to hide some of the winces and Dean was taking a notice to it and was disliking about what he knew was happening. Dean had loved you for a long time, since you were kids. Neither of you knew about each other’s feelings, choosing then to block them away.

One night, though, Alex came home, reeking of booze. You didn’t bother to greet him, just kept watching TV.

“Where the fuck is my dinner?”

“Get it yourself. You have hands and legs.”

“Fucking bitch!” Alex walked over to you, grabbing your arm; “You _do not_ get to talk to me like that. I’m your fucking boyfriend. I’m the only one who fucking loves you, wants you. Those Winchesters don’t fucking care. They’d rather you go on a hunt and not come back.” You tried fighting out of his grip; he was bruising your arm.

He pushed you to lie down on the couch, sitting on your hips. Slamming his lips against yours, grabbing your boobs roughly that you groaned in pain, you tried to buck him off. When he didn’t move you pushed him. Alex slammed against the coffee table cracking it.

“You fucking bitch!” He quickly took your neck throwing you into the coffee table where it broke. You could tell that you had a piece of glass in your cheek; you just hoped it wasn’t too deep.

Alex picked you up, slammed you against the wall, punching you in the face. Now that was a shock. He never hit you anywhere visible, careful because of Sam and Dean.

He threw punch after punch. He kneed you in the stomach; throwing you to the ground. Alex stared at you then kicked you in your stomach, leaving you to crumble.

You reached in your pocket, hoping he hadn’t broken your phone. You let out a sigh, seeing that it wasn’t broken. You called the one person you knew would help.

“Y/N? What’s up?”

“Dean…” You sighed, you could barely keep it together; had to talk quietly so Alex wouldn’t hear.

“Y/N? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Dean was scared, you could tell. “Can you please come and get me. Alex-“You cut yourself off.

“I’m on my way sweetheart. What did the fucker do? Talk to me Y/N.”

You couldn’t speak anymore; you just hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You heard the door burst open, seconds later Dean was in your view, Sam after him; apparently the brothers decided to both come to your rescue.

Dean growled, “Where the fuck is he!?”

“Bedroom…” Sam helped you sit up.

Dean stomped his way to the room. You heard the door slam open; Alex yelling.

You saw Alex get thrown your way, stumbling a bit. Sam helped you out of the house back towards the impala, stopping when you heard Dean and Alex come outside.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? She can’t fucking leave, no way; not with you guys.”

Dean got into Alex’s face, “She’s coming with us, whether you fucking like it or not.”

“She’s _my_ girlfriend, you have no control.”

“She’s not yours, not anymore. She called us. She’s coming with us.”

Alex looked at you, rage in the face. “You bitch. You are not allowed to leave me! You’re _mine_.” He started toward you only getting a few steps before Dean slammed him against the house.

“You will leave her the _fuck_ alone. Don’t contact her, hell don’t even think about her or I will personally come back here and beat the living crap out of you.” Alex stared at Dean then at you, his face hardened.

“She. Is. Not. Leaving.” He shoved Dean coming towards you, Sam stiffened up for a fight but Dean got to him first; tackling him to the ground. He punched Alex in the face repeatedly; Sam had to grab him off of Alex.

Sam helped you into the back of the impala, laying you down, putting the blanket that was kept there over you. Dean and Sam got into the front; Dean turning the engine over, driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... Back again.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter.

_And I know this game was trouble When I saw your twisted fate But I promise that I will stop this And we'll be gone without a trace And I will burn out that sickly smell From the house you tried to make And if I see him on be way or another I'll make him wish you never met_

When you got back to the bunker the brothers stressed over you.

“Y/N Do you need stitches?”

“Do you need meds?”

“Do you want to sit?”

“You need something to drink?”

“We should check your wounds.”

You quickly got annoyed, “Guy’s, I’m exhausted. I would just like to sleep, maybe take a bath before that.” Sam nodded, giving you a light hug, trying not to aggravate your injuries. Dean, though, he stayed put looking at you. “What?”

“I can go get that bath ready for you. Sit, relax. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” You nodded, grateful for Dean’s kindness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean came back after a while; he picked you up from where you were perched on the couch. “Hey! I can walk,” You laughed at him, lightly hitting his chest. You felt his chest rumble when he laughed, “Just let me do this Y/N.”

When you got to your bathroom, built in your room, you saw that the bath was drawn; bubbles filling it completely, comfy looking clothes folded neatly by there, also with a first-aid kit and garbage by the tub.

Dean put you gently down on the toilet seat, “I’ll uh just be out here, call me if you need me.” He quickly left you to your devices. You dipped your hand in the tub, feeling the perfect temperature.

You stood up, grabbing the first-aid kit. You pulled the little bits of glass that was in your cheek, checking for any other injuries that needed aid. You mostly just had a couple cuts on the side of your face, bruising around the eyes, split lip; taking off your clothes, noticing, bruising all over your torso and arms.

You slipped into the tub, feeling your muscles relax from the warm water. You washed your hair; scrubbed your body, trying to rid of the horrid smell of Alex. When you tried to get your back your torso and shoulders screamed in pain. You let out a loud gasp-like whimper.

There was a knock on the door, following Dean’s voice, “Y/N? You okay? Do you need anything? Help?”

You sat there thinking of what to do. You pulled bubbles, covering your most private parts so Dean wouldn’t see; “Come in.”

Dean opened the door stepping in, looking down. “Dean, I’m covered you can look. I need help getting my back; it hurts to get it…”

Dean walked over, grabbing the sponge from you. He looked at your back, mouth forming a deep frown from all the bruises, previous and new, there. He gently scrubbed your back, humming.

After he was done he turned around, handing you your towel. You wrapped it around yourself, not wanting to get dressed. Dean sensed this and picked up your clothes, grabbing your hand, leading you to your bed.

You both sat down, Dean looking over your injuries, noting none of them needed stitches but there were nasty bruises that will hurt like a bitch.

‘I’ll uh, just let you get dressed.” Dean got up, about to leave, but you grabbed his hand, “Thank you Dean.”

Dean smiled, “Anything for you sweetheart, I only wished I did something earlier, I knew he wasn’t good for you. You deserve the world Y/N.” Dean squeezed your hand and kissed you on the cheek, pulling away blushing. He quickly left. You got dressed and went to sleep, snuggling into the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you walked into the kitchen to find the brother’s sitting at the table, talking and drinking coffee.

They both looked up as you walked in, going over to the cabinet to get cereal for yourself.

Sam was the first to speak, “How are you Y/N?”

“I’m good Sam.”

Dean was the next to speak. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” You sat down with your cereal, digging in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the afternoon you were lounging in your room when there was a knock at the door. You yelled for them to come in; Dean walked in.

“Y/N. Can we talk?”

“Of course Dean, what’s on your mind?” Dean looked nervous.

“You’re not okay. I can tell when you’re lying. Y/N, talk to me.”

“De. I can’t.”

“Yes you can sweetheart.”

“Alex. He- I thought he loved me. He was amazing at first. But things went bad. He started drinking more; was angry, bitter. When he first hit me I fought back, that just made it worse. It was easier to just let him do it. Then that last time he- he was trying to get me to have sex with him, when I refused and pushed him off he had beat me; saying horrible shit. I guess I’m just not good enough for anyone. Oh well.”

“Y/N you’re perfect. That’s why I fell in love with you.” Shit. He wasn’t supposed to say that.

“Wait what did you just say?”

“Nothing Y/N!”

“Dean.”

“Now I really hope I don’t fuck this up,” You heard Dean whisper to himself, he stepped toward you. “Fuck wha-” You were cut off by Dean’s lips crashing into yours. You were shocked.

When he pulled back for air he looked down, rubbing his hands against his thighs; “Y/N; I’ve liked you for a long time. Hell, it’s more than that. I love you. I love you so god damn much. Since we were kids; I just always thought you deserved the best and I know that is not me but I can’t stand you feeling low, blaming yourself when you are fucking perfect.” Dean pulled you into his arms kissing your head. You looked up at him, kissing him on the lips, feeling safe, content.

“Does this mean I’m your girlfriend?”

Dean chuckled, “Only if you want to be beautiful.” “I do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you and Dean went to the grocery store, you needed to stock up on more food; the refrigerator was almost completely bare.

You were in the candy isle picking out candy that you wanted and knew the boys would want. You felt a hand land on your shoulder, you turn thinking its Dean, “Baby what kind of ca-“ You don’t get to finish because your mouth is covered with a hand, you’re being dragged out of the store, around to the side where you’re slammed up against the wall; hand on throat.

“You got a new boyfriend already Y/N? I knew you were a slut. You’re probably dating fucking Dean aren’t you? Well, you’re mine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean couldn’t find you in the store he got worried, you also weren’t picking up your phone. He asked people, seeing if any seen where you went. One of them told him that they saw you with a guy, he dragged you out. He walked out of the store and heard you scream. Dean ran towards where the scream was and turned the corner to find Alex pinning you to the wall, his nails digging into your arms; screaming.

Dean stormed over to you, grabbing Alex off, throwing him away from you. Dean stood in between you and Alex growling, “Stay the _fuck_ away from her, from all of us. She isn’t yours.”

Alex glared at Dean, “Oh Dean how wrong you are. She _is_ mine. I’m the only one who can love her. Isn’t that right sweet cheeks?” Alex then looked over at you, you just turned away trying not to lash out or cry.

“She. Is. Not. Yours. Matter of fact she has a lot of people that love her. Now fucking leave before you get yourself hurt.”

“Oh Dean-o you can’t hurt me. Just because you’re supposed to be a badass hunter doesn’t mean you _are_. I’m not leaving. If you want me too then _make_ me.”

Dean charged, slamming his fist into Alex’s right cheek. Alex attempted to right hook Dean but he ducked punching him in his face; taking Alex and kneeing him in the gut. Dean waited for Alex to get back up, “Come on tough guy. Fight.” Alex caught his breath, blindly throwing fists out at Dean, who ducked them all. Dean got Alex into a headlock, whispering in his ear, “Now you are going to leave town. Never come back. You’re not going to try to contact Y/N, forget about her. If you don’t and try something like this on _my_ girlfriend again, I _will_ put you six feet under.” Dean let go pushing Alex away. He watched him look back to you and then leave.

After Dean came up to you and took you into his arms, your head resting on his chest, kissing your head, “Are you alright?” You nod, pressing more into him.

Dean squeezes you tighter, rubbing your back, “You okay for going back in and shopping?” You nod. Dean takes your hand, “You’re not leaving my side.” You smile at his protectiveness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both get home and you’re exhausted.

“Do you wanna take a nap Y/N?”

“Ya I guess.” Dean walks you to his room, awkwardly rubbing his neck. “Uh… You can sleep in here or your room, your pick.” You smile and go and lay down on Dean’s memory foam, immediately relaxed.

Dean stands in the doorway, “Uh I guess I’ll leave you to it.” As he is about to leave, you quietly whisper, “De. Stay.” He turns around, walking to you, smiling.

You both settle, him holding you close to himself, you guys both sleep good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader reveals her feelings on some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter

_And it's true I saw him smile as he ripped you apart I saw his face as you fell to your knees I saw the bruises paint your body (As your blood ran free) And your heart I heard it smash as it fell to the floor I had to watch as your world caved in And I'd do anything now baby To set you free again_

Dean wakes up before you. Its morning, you both slept until the next day.

He goes to the kitchen to make you breakfast. Sam is drinking coffee at the table, looks up when Dean walks in.

“You guys went to sleep really early. I went and got dinner, left overs in the fridge.”

“Alright Sammy.”

“Hey Dean? How is Y/N?”

Dean sighs, putting the pan down on the stove; turning the flame on, “I uh- don’t know. I hadn’t asked yet. Alex got ahold of her while we were separated. Fucker choking her against the side of the store. Had beat his ass Sammy, told the fucker to never show his face again or he’d be in the ground. But she slept well throughout the night. So that’s a plus.”

Sam nods going back to his coffee.

You walk in, smiling at Sam, who glances up when you enter; you walk over to Dean, wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your head against his back.

“Smells good De.”

“It damn well better,” Dean chuckles. You let go and sit on the opposite of Sam, staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing Sammy, just looking at your girly hair. You need a cut.”

“Y/N-“

“She’s right Sammy. Give me two minutes with a pair of clippers.” Dean sets plates of food down for all three of them, sitting by Y/N.

“Shut up guys.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast you all decided to watch a movie. You were cuddled on top of Dean with a blanket in a recliner, Sam taking up the couch. You were watching Tangled, you loved this Disney movie; it was cute.

Dean was lazily rubbing your back, nose resting against your head; breathing you in. He loved how intently you watched the movie, the joy it brought you. He didn’t know yet if you were alright after the store incident but you seemed content now so he let it be, for now.

You fell back to sleep on Dean. Dean just reclined back, hugging you closer and closed his eyes, content to taking a nap with you right with him. After the movie Sam got up and went to the library, doing research.

Around dinner time you were woken up to a sweet kiss on your lips.

Blinking, you looked up at Dean, who was smiling. “Dinner’s ready beautiful.”

You blushed at the endearment but got up and followed him to the kitchen where dinner was served.

“Hiya Sam.”

“Hey Y/N.”

You sat at the table where the food was all set out and all three of you ate dinner peacefully. You knew that you would have to talk about what happened at the store sooner or later, knowing Dean also probably already told Sam what happened but you are content for the peace right now. You decide you’ll talk to them about it after dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner all three of you sat at the table, knowing that they wanted to know something you decide to come right out and ask, “Okay I know Sam knows what happened and I know you guys want something so spill.”

Sam decided to speak first, “We just want to know that you are alright.”

“I’m fine Sam-“

“Are you really fine or are you just saying that to get us off your back Y/N?” Apparently Dean didn’t believe you, though he was right.

Sighing, “Alright. I’m not alright but that’s understandable right? But I know in time I will be. Just give me time guys.”

The boys nod. Sam gets up, giving you a kiss on the head he leaves the room. Dean stays, staring at you.

“Baby are you sure you’re okay?”

“Dean…I told you-“

“Well I don’t believe you.”

“I just- I. Dean why do you love me? What is there to love? I don’t see it. Alex obviously didn’t see it. So what do you see?” You stared at him, tears glistening in your eyes.

Dean pulled you into his arms, “Baby. I love everything about you. I love all your little “flaws” that you hate about yourself. I love your laugh. How you sing in the shower-ya I hear your pretty ass sometimes- I love how you give so much love to everyone around you that you leave none for yourself. I love you and everything that makes you _you_. I will forever love you and forever tell you all the reasons why for as long as I live to make you see how fucking beautiful you are.”

Your tears had spilled and were getting on Dean’s shirt; Dean lifted your chin to his face, wiping the tear tracks, giving you a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Reader get up to stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

_If I don't say it once I'll never say it all If I don't say it once I'll never say it If I don't say it once I'll never say it all I'll never say it, I'll never say it_

When the kiss had gotten more passionate Dean stood up, taking your hand; he led you to his room. He laid you on his bed, still kissing you, leaning over you.

He kissed you slow and hard. ‘Damn he was a good kisser.’ He brought his hips to yours, rolling them.

You felt his hardness against your core, making you get wet.

He stopped kissing you, looking into your eyes, he kept rolling his hips. “Are you okay with us you know, doing this?” He looked uncertain, stopping his hips. You whined at the loss, quick to assuring him, “Yes. Yes, I’m okay with this. Please Dean. It’s what I’ve wanted for so long.”

Dean smiled, “Then let me show you what it feels like to be beautiful,” leaning down and capturing your lips with his again, the kiss heating up. He moved his lips down to your jaw; your neck, where he started sucking and biting, leaving bruises.

You tangled your hands into his hair, pulling in pleasure. Dean moved down to your chest bone, hands going to your shirt. He glanced up, silently asking for permission. When you nodded he pulled up your shirt, throwing it across the room. He quickly undid your bra. His hands went to your breasts, rubbing them.

You moaned in pleasure, arching your back into his hands. He brought his mouth down mouthing your breast. Taking a nipple in his mouth, other in his hand; he started sucking, nipping.

His hand went down towards your pants, slipping inside, in your panties. Feeling how wet you already were he moaned, “Is that all for me baby? I’ve barely touched you.”

“Deeeeeee-” You grinded down on his hand.

“Fuck sweetheart. You’re so wet. Bet I could just slip right in.” He does just that, slipping his middle finger inside your heat; moving slow. Then he adds another and another and another, trying to make you nice and open for him, knowing he isn’t small. He brings you right to the edge. As you’re about to fall over he slips out, yanking your pants and panties off.

You groan at the loss of him.

He quickly gets out of his own clothes, going back on top of you, he kisses you. “Are you ready sweetheart?”

“Yes please-fuck I want you so much baby.” Dean takes hold of his leaking cock, bringing it to your burning entrance, pushing in. You groan at his size, the slight pain of him stretching you.

Dean grunts, “Fuck you’re so tight, even after my fingers. Fuck!” He slips in all the way. You groan at his girth, the feeling being completely filled. The pain is gone but Dean doesn’t move.

You wiggle to get him going, Dean takes the hint. He slowly pulls out, pushing back in your tight heat slowly. You groan at the slow pace wanting him to go faster.

“Dean. Go faster.”

“Nu-uh sweetheart. Want this to be nice and slow, show how much I love you, and want you to feel me entering you. Want you to remember this.” You moan at how hot that is but groan at the pace.

You grip his hair tightly, pulling him down to your lips. Dean pulls back out just as slow and goes back in at the same pace. He keeps the pace, though it annoys you he won’t go faster you can feel your orgasm rising.

“D-Dean. I’m close.”

“Me too sweetheart.” Dean tucks his face in your neck, hands gripping your back, hips moving faster.

“Dean!” You shout when your orgasm peaks, spilling onto Dean, falling back. Dean doesn’t let up, chasing his orgasm.

When he orgasm’s he grips your back tightly, grunting your name, holding you to him. You can feel him twitch and feel his cock pumping his thick ropes of cum into you.

He’s panting when he looks up at you, kissing your lips. You smile sleepily at him.

Dean runs his hand across your cheek. “That was amazing Y/N.”

“It was.” You smile at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean pecks your lips, pulling out, you both groan at the loss.

Dean brings you to his chest. Both of you snuggling down to sleep.

Before you fall asleep you hear Dean say, “I love you beautiful, everything will be alright.”

You go to sleep with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please speak out if you're in this situation or know someone who is.
> 
> Requests welcomed.


End file.
